


His Older Lover

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Also some fluff, Alternate Universe, I suck at tagging, M/M, Relationship Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, i suck at summaries, younger seme/older uke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Older Lover has been revamped as of 1 April 2016.<br/>Three teenagers have developed feelings and have become romantically involved with men, who are old enough to be their fathers; however, that does not suppress their feelings. After all... age is nothing but a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Older Lover

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing, well attempting to write chapter two of His Older Lover. I realized that I didn't like the approach I was taking the story and so I decided to cut back a lot on the story and focus only on three older uke/younger seme pairings. 
> 
> Also, I did plan from the beginning to include a relationships between Aomine/ Sakurai and Kise/Midorima but I forgot to include them in the mentions and I was going to wait to add them. Therefore, chapter one is solely Akashi x Kagami. Chapter two will be about Aomine x Sakurai, and Chapter three will be about Kise x Midorima. 
> 
> His Older Lover is still in the same universe as Boys Over Basketball. 
> 
> I hope the previous readers of the work enjoy the revamp version as much as I enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!
> 
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S it is past 4 am and there are bound to be mistakes, which I will correct at a later date.

Akashi Seijuurou, a handsome young man standing at around 180 centimeters tall, is a third year student at the Institute, a high school started by his great-grandfather.  Akashi Seijuurou is an excellent student and is the captain of his high school’s basketball team.  One day when Akashi was on his way home from practice he witness a salary man pass out on the streets from exhaustion.  It was something about the salaryman that called out to Akashi, and he took the salaryman to his home and took care of him.  At first Akashi Seijuurou could not leave the salaryman, Kagami Taiga, alone and he constantly found reasons or ways for the two to meet and spend time together.  After a week of ‘accidental’ meetings Akashi realized that Kagami was not going to understand his intentions if he was going to keep his safe approach; therefore, Akashi decided he had to be more blunt in his pursuit for the salaryman.

It was the seventh night, Akashi decided to take Kagami out to dinner and he had his butler, which is also his driver, drive Kagami back to his apartment.  Instead of casually saying goodnight to the salaryman in the limousine, Akashi walked the older salaryman to his apartment door.  As Kagami was digging for his house keys while approaching his apartment door he did not expect to be press up against the wall by Akashi.  Immediately, Akashi took the moment to take the salaryman’s lips, which it was a rather long, deep kiss.  When Akashi did finally pull his lips away from the forty year old man, he made the declaration of his overwhelming love and irrepressible feelings he held for Kagami Taiga.  At first Kagami Taiga did not react to the sudden declaration as he stood there being pressed up to the wall by the eighteen year old, and his face quickly grew red.  However, it did not take long before the palm of his hand collided to the side of Akashi’s handsome face.

 

It was evident of Kagami Taiga’s rejection when he slammed the door in Akashi’s face and cussed him out that night.  However, Akashi did not falter in his pursuit and he attempted to apologize with Kagami over a phone call expect all of his phone calls were being rejected; therefore, for an entire week Akashi had an abundance of flowers sent to Kagami’s apartment.  Each bouquet of flowers had their own card with a handwritten message about Akashi’s apology and his ardent feelings for the salaryman.  On the seventh day Kagami did not have enough room to navigate inside of his apartment because of all the flowers he received, and at the end of the night he finally returned Akashi’s phone calls.

 

It was a month after Akashi’s kiss when Kagami returned the eighteen year old feelings, and accepted his request to date.  In a month the couple went on many successful dates, which some were a surprise to Kagami; however, there was no progress in the physical department of their relationship.  The couple did kiss and occasionally there were heavy make out sessions; however, when Kagami would straddle Akashi’s hips and he could feel his boyfriend’s impressive arousal he would quickly come up an excuse to stop the heavy make-out session.  Even the times when they were making out with Kagami not straddling his boyfriend lap, Kagami continued to stop the lecherous teen advancements.  This new development had Akashi quite perplexed because he could see the want and the strong desire in his boyfriend’s gaze.  Therefore, Akashi confronted Kagami, and he concluded that Kagami must have had some type of erectile dysfunction, which that was not the case.  Kagami later revealed to his boyfriend his insecurities because of his older body, and it was the same night when Akashi showed Kagami just how much he was in-love with Kagami and his body.

 

It has been six months since the Akashi Seijuurou and Kagami Taiga have been dating.  Even though Kagami believes celebrating monthly anniversaires is ridiculous for his age he did not protest when his young lover took him out on a special date.  It was a special and a very nice date and the date took Akashi at least a month to plan.  Akashi took his lover to a new ‘hole in the wall’ restaurant, and he heard they had an amazing couple dessert, which they ate together between their quick little kisses.  After dinner, Akashi escorted Kagami to a nice quaint park, which he didn’t tell Kagami that he rented the park out that evening.  At the park he accidently ‘lost’ Kagami in a certain spot, but he left little clues for his lover to find him.  Some of clues he left his older lover had his handwritten ardent, passionate words of love for his beloved Kagami Taiga.  When Kagami ‘won’ the little hide-and-seek game he found his prize waiting for him in the clearing between blooming trees, paper lanterns hanging between the trees, and the sound of soft, slow music played in the background.  At first the couple danced, very close together as if they were inseparable, Akashi took the opportunity to whisper his feelings into his older lover’s ear and he did not cease his teasings as he watched Kagami’s ear brightly flush red.  At the end of their intimate dance; in the most intimate way Kagami let Akashi aware of just exactly how he felt for his younger partner.

 

“Next time you decided to take me out on a date,” Kagami states sternly as they walk through the hallway leading toward their apartment, “spend your money wisely.”

 

“Tonight was worth every single yen, Taiga,” Akashi responds as he reaches his hand over to hold Kagami’s hand.

 

Kagami accepts the token of affection as he holds on tightly to his boyfriend’s fingers.  He glances over at Akashi who gives him a soft smile, but Kagami’s lips pull down into a small frown, which shows off the wrinkles around his mouth. “I’m forty,” Kagami mutters, “you don’t have to spoil me like that,” Kagami averts his gaze but Akashi reaches out gently pulls Kagami chin towards him, forcing him to look at his younger lover.

 

“Not even your age will keep me from spoiling you,” Akashi responds as his right hand caresses Kagami’s face.

 

Kagami sighs as he moves into the caressing touch, “I had a feeling you would say that,” Kagami laughs as he moves his hand in his pocket for the key to his apartment.

 

The two walk inside of Kagami’s apartment, which Kagami turns on the lights of the living room as he steps out of his shoes.  Kagami eyes widen when he felt Akashi’s strong arms wrapping around his torso, the palm of his hands moving rather sensually across the soft material of the white t-shirt, and as he is pulled in closer he could feel Akashi’s erection rubbing against his rear.

 

Kagami clicks his tongue as he felt Akashi kissing up his tanned neck, “I’m going to die from having too much sex.”

 

Akashi chuckles, which is warm breath tickle Kagami’s skin, “that would be an interesting obituary to read.”

 

“Oi,” Kagami fumes as he turns his head and meets the striking bright eyes of his younger lover.  Kagami opens his mouth, but it is quickly taken by Akashi’s lips. Slowly, their lips move against each other as Akashi’s hands move upwards on his older lover’s body.  His hand presses down as he they rub up his abdominal wall, which is still rather toned; they move in calculated circles as when they reach his tender chest, and a cry of pleasure comes out of Kagami as Akashi’s fingers touch Kagami’s very sensitive nipples.

 

Their kiss remained its slow tempo as Akashi's sensual touches and when Akashi did withdraw his lips, they found their way to Kagami’s also rather sensitive ear, “I would be rather lonely without you Taiga,” he whispers huskily into Kagami’s ear.  “I am ecstatically happy and overjoyed with all these new emotions that I have never felt before,” Akashi hands sensually move down towards Kagami’s pants and slowly unbuttons them, “there is no word I can use to describe how I felt when you gave me that outstanding service in the park.” Akashi’s fingers slowly unzip the jeans, the sound of the zipper echos in the apartment accompanied by the soft sounds coming from the older man, “I am going to return that feeling, and I am going to take my time with you; therefore, you better prepare yourself because I will not stop until I have touch, kiss, and lick every centimeter of your skin, Taiga.”

 

Akashi licks the outside of Kagami’s ear as he slowly pulls down Kagami’s pants, and as the pants descend themselves down the marvelous legs of the older man, Akashi’s hands slowly moves their way under Kagami’s shirt as he kisses the down the nape of Kagami’s neck.  Kagami softly whimpers as he felt Akashi’s hands rubbing his scorching hot skin, and as Kagami is lost in the pleasure of his younger lover’s touch he didn’t even realized when Akashi took off his t-shirt.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Akashi whispers against the his lover’s skin as his hands pulled on the elastic band of Kagami’s briefs.

 

“Sh- up,” Kagami barely is able to say as his voice is interrupt by his soft moan as the tip of Akashi’s fingertips run over his erection.

 

Akashi’s hands leave his lover’s manhood alone as slowly slide down his forearms, to his hands, and lastly his hands intertwine with his lovers.  “Come,” Akashi demands as he releases one of his hands a pulls Kagami towards the black couch in the middle of the living room, “sit, Taiga,” Kagami sits down on the edge of couch as he looks up at his older lover.  Akashi softly laughs, “you can sit back and be comfortable, Taiga.”

 

“Okay,” Kagami responds with a puzzled looking face. Once Kagami sits back on the couch, Akashi descends and sits on his butt down on the the wooden floor.  Akashi hands slowly reach over for Kagami’s left foot and they slowly rub up the soft material of the sock before pulls off the material. “What are you doing?”  Kagami asks as he watches Kagami takes his left foot in left hand as his index of his right hand slowly traces down the arch of his foot, which causes the foot to flinch underneath the new and different stimulation.

 

“I did say every centimeter of your skin,” Akashi responds as he looks up at his lover as he massages his left foot, “and you did walk a lot of walking today, did you not?”

 

Kagami does not answer as he drowns his lover’s touch  and he watches as Akashi’s lips descended down to the top of his feet, “don’t do that,” Kagami protests, “they aren’t clean.”

 

“We did have sex before we came back to your apartment, Taiga,” Akashi responds just before his warm lips kisses the top of Kagami’s left foot.

 

Slowly Akashi brought pleasure to Kagami as he massaged both of his feet, pamper them both with kisses, and cleaned them thoroughly with his mouth.  Akashi’s hands move up to even Kagami’s ankles and they were treated exactly the same, and when Akashi started kissing up Kagami’s calf muscle he eyes locked with Kagami as he watched the older man keep his hand in his mouth to stop his moans from being heard.

 

“Don’t do that,” Akashi demands as he kisses Kagami’s right knee as he watches his lover slowly move his hand from his mouth but is biting down on his lips, “let me hear every sound you make, Taiga.” Akashi orders as he moves closer between Kagami’s spreaded legs and his left hand strokes underneath his left leg, which it gently grabs him under his left knee and lifts his left leg off the couch.  Kagami leaves his voice unrestrained as his boyfriend brings pleasures to the both of his thighs and as Akashi’s kisses down Kagami’s inner thighs his hand constantly rubs down on his covered erection.  

 

Kagami softly moans as he maintains his eye contact with his lover, and his breath hitches as Akashi’s face is right in front of his raging erection, but it is strong look of desire that is display in his lover’s eyes that causes a loud moan to escape his lips, “touch me,” Kagami begs as he moves his hands away from his clothed erection.

 

Akashi smirks as his hands simultaneously stroke up on both of Kagami's groins, towards his pelvic, and down to the elastic of the band of the briefs, “all you have to do is ask me, Taiga.” Akashi lifts up the material of the elastic and can feel the wetness and warmth of the pre-cum that has dirtied Kagami’s brief, “you claim that you are old,” Akashi states as his fingers scrape up against the material of the briefs, and once his fingers reappears they are covered in Kagami’s pre-cum, “you are pretty youthful down here.”

 

Kagami groans as he lifts up his hips to allow Akashi to remove his troublesome briefs, “you are the one who made my body react like this-”

 

“So, your entire body is an erogenous zone… how lewd, Taiga.”

 

“No,” Taiga barks as Akashi slowly pulls down the his briefs, “it is because it is you are the one who is touching me.”

 

“That is an excellent response, Taiga,” Akashi responds as he drops the soaked briefs on the wooden floor.  Akashi fingers hold a red ribbon between them as he smiles rather sadistically up at his partner, “I do want to provide you with pleasure you have never dream of, Taiga,” Akashi states sweetles as he wraps the ribbon around the base of Kagami’s hard phallus, “however, I do not want you to cum and pass out when I am not done with my demonstration.” Akashi ties the red ribbon in a neat and perfect bow, “I do believe you will find the indescribable pleasure that pain itself can bring.”

 

“You sadistic brat,” Kagami responds as he felt Akashi’s hand wrap around his cock and starts to slowly pump the flesh between his hand.

 

“It is evident to me that you enjoy my sadistic traits, Taiga,”  Akashi states as his thumb strokes over Kagami’s frenum and his index rubs across the very sensitive area of the slit of his needy cock, “one day I will insert something in your urethra, but not tonight.” Kagami’s member pulses under Akashi’s declaration of a nightly encounter will be happening sometime in the future.  However, Kagami is not giving enough time to think about the urethra insertion he will be receiving because Akashi’s mouth descends down on his member and his soft lips kisses the head of Kagami’s cock before he Akashi takes Kagami inside his mouth.

 

“Shit,” Kagami shakes as his head leans back and his eyes roll back as he is given pleasure by Akashi’s crafty tongue and Akashi’s soft lips rub the flesh of his erection as he performs a passionate, erotic fellatio.  Kagami whimpers as he felt Akashi’s defty hands tighten up the red ribbon on the base of his member to keep him releasing his climax.  When Akashi’s hands finish tightening the red ribbon, they slowly slide down underneath and onto Kagami’s plump butt and pull the flesh apart.  Kagami quickly readjusts himself as he gives his younger lover access to his entrance.  Akashi’s fingers slowly rub across Kagami’s entrance, which it twitches underneath his touch, and Akashi used both of his index fingers to slowly pull Kagami’s hole apart.  As Akashi’s fingers spread Kagami’s entrance a white fluid slowly starts to pour out, which Akashi coats his fingers in his seed before he presses his two of his digits inside of Kagami’s tightening warmth.  “Akashi,” Kagami moans as his hand extends out as his fingers tangle through the soft tresses of Akashi’s hair.  Kagami  slowly tightens his grip in Akashi’s hair as he lifts his left up and places his left foot on the edge of the couch.

 

Akashi moves his fingers in a scissor like fashion causing them to lightly tap on one of Kagami’s sweet spots, and Akashi removes his mouth from Kagami’s dick.  Akashi’s hungry eyes take in the throbbing member in front of him, his lover’s skin which is slightly covered in a thin layer of sweat, his convulsing abdominal wall, his heavy chest, his hard nipples, the kiss marks he left on his collarbone, and the breathtaking facial expression of pure, blissful pleasure on his face.  Kagami’s hold in Akashi’s hair loosens as he waits for his boyfriend next move, “Akashi-” Kagami whimpers out as he grows hot from Akashi’s lecherous gaze.

 

“You are breathtaking beautiful, Taiga,” Akashi responds as he adds a third finger inside of Kagami’s entrance as causes the older man to clench tightly on the couch, “I do not believe that there is any artist in the world that can capture how stunning you are right now nor is there any sound that is sweeter than your moans,” Akashi works his fingers precisely as he watches Kagami become completely undone in front of him, and he softly smirks as he glances down at Kagami’s lonely lips. “Excuse me for providing false information, but the only sound that rivals your moans is firstly, when you call out my name and secondly, when you say you love me.”

 

“Akashi,” Kagami moans out as Akashi’s fingers work deeper inside of him, and he starts to move his hips.

 

Kagami groans as he quickly pulled out his fingers from Kagami’s entrance, “my sexy Taiga,” Akashi states as he brings himself closer and lifts Taiga’s right leg and lets it rest on his back.  Akashi’s takes two fingers and pull the tender flesh of Taiga’s entrance, and when he makes contact with Kagami one of his eyes are now golden yellow instead of the bright red. “You are very dear to me, and if I find myself grateful to be your lover,” Kagami faces flushes brightly as he watches his lover duck down and the only thing he can is the top of his bright red hair, but his voice hitches when he felt the flexible, warm tongue slowly, at the speed of a snail, across his member.

 

Kagami calls out his lover’s name as he is given pleasure as Akashi’s defty tongue makes it way inside of his entrance, and quickly Akashi’s crafty hand works it way to Kagami’s throbbing member and provides even more stimulation, which unravels the older man, “Akas-” Kagami heavily pants as he he does not suppress any of the sounds that he produces.  “Tou- me more…. I wann- kiss yo-,” Kagami chants betweens his moans as he thrusts his hips into Kagami’s hand, and starts to teases his own nipples.

 

“You,” Akashi states as he looks back up at Kagami, both of his eyes now their bright red.  Akashi pauses as he watches Kagami pleasure himself, “what do you want me to do, Taiga?”

 

“Touch me up here and I wanna kiss you,” Kagami responds as he his cheeks flush.

 

Akashi  lifts himself off the floor, which causes Kagami’s right leg to slide back down, “okay, Taiga.” Akashi quickly takes Kagami’s lips in a heated kisses as his move up his convulsing abdominal and can feel how pulse underneath his touch.  Akashi wraps his tongue around Kagami’s tongues as his hands grope Kagami’s chest and will occasionally pull on the Kagami’s tender nipples, which sends a heavy moan that vibrates between their lips.  Their mouths break apart and there is a slight centimeter between the two, “is this all you want from me, Taiga?”

 

“Fuck me, please,” Kagami answers as he leans back in hungirly takes Akashi’s lips. When their lips parted Kagami pushes on Akashi’s chest, as he stands up from the couch.  Akashi starts to pull his shirt off of his as he watches Kagami pull the blanket off a nearby chair and places it down on the wooden table in front of the black coffee table.  

 

Akashi starts to unzip his jeans and the sound echos in the room, “I,” Kagami speaks up suddenly, “I’m the lucky one, ya know,” Akashi glances at KAgami as he pulls down his pants along with his briefs and steps out of them. “I can remember the last time I wanted someone this badly… this last time I’ve ever loved someone this muc-” Akashi interrupts Kagami and quickly takes his lips as his hands move down Kagami’s sides and holds him on his waist.

 

The two stand there, holding on to each other as they lose themselves into a deep kiss.  Kagami breaks the kiss again as he pushes on Akashi’s chest, and he turns around and slowly lowers himself onto the thick white black blanket.  Kagami positions himself on all fours with his ass raised high in the air, and his legs are widely spreaded apart.  Kagami glances back at Akashi and it was all it took before his young lover was positioning himself right behind him.

 

“I am,” Akashi starts as he strokes himself while he licks his lips and his eye quickly flashes between the bright red and golden yellow, “completely enthralled by you, Taiga.” Akashi’s free hand strokes over Kagami’s plump ass, and down his back tracing down his spine.

 

“Just put it in already,” Taiga snap as he moves his hips to feel Akashi’s hard member pressing up against his rear.

 

Akashi chuckles, “I shall not keep you waiting any longer, Taiga.”

 

Slowly, Akashi pushes his way into Kagami’s welcoming warmth insides, “after all tonight’s activities and you are still this tight,” Akashi groans as he slowly starts to pull out, but not fully out of his lover’s insides.

 

Akashi gradually picks up his pace as his thick member stretches Kagami even more as he pushes himself deeper inside of Kagami. Kagami insides relax more as he experiences the pleasure of having his lover inside of him; however, Kagami was not ready for the instant change of pace when Akashi started snapping his hips and thrusting roughly as he grips tighter onto Kagami’s hips.  Even though Kagami was not ready for the change it is evident to Akashi how much Kagami loves the faster pace and the harder thrusts.  Kagami cries out as his arms extends and he grabs handfuls of the blanket as he starts to move his hips to meet his lover’s new pace.  Akashi’s groans as his hold on Kagami’s waist tighten as he watches Kagami squirm and become unraveled from the pleasure he is receiving.

 

The sounds of Kagami’s moans and shouts echo throughout his apartment they also were matched with the loudness of Akashi’s groans and grunts as he continue to pound  the trembling, tightening, and very hot insides.  It was mere moments later when Kagami was screaming out in pleasure and in his the down time of his moans he pleads for Akashi to let him finally cum.  Kagami’s weeping cock is indeed crying out for a release from the restraining red ribbon that is still tied at the bottom of his member.  

 

“Oh you want to cum?” Akashi responds as his thrusts intensify.

 

“Akashi,” Kagami moans, “let me cum dammit!”

 

“I’ll let you cum, Taiga,” Akashi responds as he bends himself over Kagami, as his right hand leaves Kagami’s waist and quickly holds on to Kagami’s hand.  “Taiga,” Akashi groans right in Kagami’s ear, “I’ll let you cum when you call out my name.”

 

“I’ bee- doi- th-”

 

“Scream out _my_ name, call out for _me_ , and I will let you release.”

Akashi pulls out, quickly flips Kagami over on his back, and he slams himself back inside of Kagami’s warmth as he stares down at Kagami’s face. Akashi does not let up on his thrusts as he fucks his lover, and neither does he let his eyes wander from Kagami’s face as he watches his face grow a deep red, he watches as saliva seep out of Kagami’s mouth from his long moans and cries, and he groans as he watches Kagami’s eyes roll back inside of his head.  Akashi continue to watch Kagami so desperate for release that he had to tears in the corners of eyes,  “It feels so good,” Kagami pants heavily as he reaches his hands out towards Akashi.  Kagami pulls Akashi closer to him, which did not stop the younger’s man pace or intensity, Kagami’s hands slowly travel over Akashi’s sweaty and toned body until he was holding Akashi’s face between both of his hands.

 

“I love you so much,” he states between his heavy pants, “I am in-love you, Seijuurou.”

 

Akashi eyes widen as a smile that Taiga has never seen spread across his face, and the smile that Akashi is wearing is absolutely breathtaking.  Akashi lifts his hand over his eyes, but it doesn’t keep Kagami from seeing the tears that slide down his cheeks, which Kagami wipes away with his thumb.  “I love you too, Taiga,” Akashi states just before he removes his hand and he frantically thrusts inside of Kagami.  

 

The couple quickly came to their second release of the night when Akashi released the red ribbon with one swift pull.  Kagami insides held a death grip on Akashi’s member as he came, his seed landing on his stomach, and he calls out to Akashi as he felt his younger lover’s seed fill him for the second time tonight.

Kagami wraps his arms around Akashi’s neck as he moves to kiss Akashi, “dad?” A voice calls out and both of the men look directly at the teenager, wearing a simple t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, he has black hair and a beauty mark underneath his right eye.

 

“TATSUYA!” Kagami screams out frantically as he pulls parts of the blanket over his body to cover the both of them both, but it did not help at all. “What are you doing here?” Kagami barks as his face becomes a deep red, “I thought you were going to move in next week.”

 

Kagami’s son, Tatsuya, stands there glancing between Kagami, Akashi, and the evidence of their coupling. Tatsuya takes a slow deep breathe, “I decided I would move in earlier-” Tatsuya ceases talking as he glances away when he notices Akashi started to stand up.

 

A minute way by in the heavy awkward silence, “you can look at us,” Akashi calls out to Tatsuya and when Tatsuya does give them his attention he sees that his father has his back facing away from him and the black blanket is wrapped around the both of them.

 

“My name is Akashi Seijuurou,” Akashi states as he holds Kagami close to him, “your father told me a lot about you, Tatsuya, and I could not wait to meet you; however, I did not want to meet you under these circumstances.”

 

Tatsuya crosses his arms as he examines Akashi’s face, “how old are you?”

 

Akashi glances down at Kagami when he hears him groaning, “I’m eighteen years old; however, my age does not affect the authenticity of my ardent feelings that I have for your father.”

 

Akashi opens his mouth to speak but Tatsuya quickly raises his hand, “I’m going to go back to bed, dad. I never witness any of this and it was all a bad dream,” Tatsuya turns around and faces down the corridor, “I don’t care who date, dad, but if I keep walking in on you two having sex-”

 

“You won’t-” Kagami interrupts loudly, “I’m really happy that we are going to be living together again.”

 

“I am too.” Tatsuya starts walking down the corridor, and he looks back at Akashi, “goodnight, Akashi. Oh, and I want pancakes for breakfast, dad.”

 

When Kagami and his wife divorced she had complete custody of their, and he never saw Tatsuya in person until last night.  Kagami and his ex-wife came to a new agreement, which was initiated by Tatsuya; and in their new agreement it is Tatsuya’s choice, which Tatsuya thought coming with a new agreement was idiotic since he will be turning eighteen soon.

 

The next morning, it was a less awkward reunion between father and son.  As for the son’s attitude towards his father’s young lover, Tatsuya only had one thing to say to him when the two of them were left alone at the dining table.

 

“If you hurt my dad even once,” Tatsuya snarls as he glares at Akashi, “I will beat the siht out of you until your body is not identifiable.”

 

Akashi chuckles as Tatsuya continues to glare at him, “I could not live with myself if I brought any harm to Taiga.”

  
“Good,” Tatsuya responds as his facial expression relaxes, “take excellent care of my dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this part between Kagami and Akashi, I had a lot fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> I apologize for any mistakes and they shall be fixed.  
> If you have any questions please feel free to ask me and feel free to leave comments and/or feedback.
> 
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S goodnight (or good morning)


End file.
